deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron
Voltron, piloted by the Voltron Lion Force, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. It appeared in the 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Power Rangers VS Voltron, where it fought against the Megazord from the Power Rangers series. Keith was voiced by Matthew Patrick (MatPat), Lance was voiced by Austin Hargrave (PeanutButterGamer), Princess Allura was voiced by Amanda Lee (AmaLee), Pidge was voiced by Scott Frerichs (KaiserNeko), and Hunk was voiced by Nick Landis (Lanipator). History In 1999, the planet of Arus is subdued and enslaved by the Drule Empire. Five space pilots sent by the Galaxy Alliance travelled to Arus, only to find it devastated by the empire's forces. Eventually, the explorers are captured and enslaved, and forced to fight for their lives in Emperor Zarkon's arena. The young pilots escape and eventually land on the planet Altea, where they discover the secret of the mighty sentient robot Voltron, the only weapon powerful enough to defeat Emperor Zarkon's forces. Thousands of years ago, Voltron was created through a combination of science and magic. However, the witch Haggar cast a spell that split Voltron into five robotic lions, removing its sentience in the process. Now, the five pilots must control the five lions and use them to reform Voltron, letting them defeat Zarkon once and for all. The five pilots consisted of the leader Keith Kogane, the second-in-command Sven Holgersson, the hot-headed ace flier Lance McClain, the muscle Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, and the young genius Darrell "Pidge" Stoker. After Sven's death/incapacitation (depending on the dub), he is replaced by the Altean Princess, Allura. DEATH BATTLE! Info Keith: Black Lion * Full name: Keith Akira Kogane * Age: 30 * Home planet: Earth * Head & Body of Voltron * Leader of Voltron Lion Force * Earned the Solar Cross Medal of Bravery * Best Pilot in the Galaxy Alliance Lance: Red Lion * Full name: Lance Charles McClain * Age: 27 * Home planet: Earth * Right arm of Voltron * Brash, but brave * Nearly expelled from Space Explorer Academy for his temper Hunk: Yellow Lion * Full name: Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett * Age: 27 * Home planet: Earth * Left leg of Voltron * Bent prison bars with his bare hands * Demolitions expert * Constantly hungry Allura: Blue Lion * Full name: Allura * Age: 25 * Home planet: Arus * Right leg of Voltron * Princess of planet Arus * Required little training * Communicates with mice Pidge: Green Lion * Darrell "Pidge" Stoker * Age: 24 * Home planet: Balto * Left arm of Voltron * Trained in TechnoNinjitsu * Expert engineer and saboteur * Youngest Space Explorer Academy graduate * Absolutely crazy Voltron * Height: 300 feet/91.44 m * Weight: 5,500 tons/4,989,516 kg * Powered by the elements & the Sun * Stingray Missiles * Lion Torches * Spinning Laser Blades * Electro Force Cross * Blazing Sword DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are the Voltron Lion Force's quotes. * Keith: Scanners on team! Seems the prehistoric activity originates here! * Lance: Finally! If I don't see a dinosaur today, I'm blaming you. * Allura: Quiet Lance, I'm picking up something... * Hunk: Helloooo! * Pidge: Hunk, what's happening? * Hunk: I think I found the dinosaurs... * Keith: Form Voltron! * Keith: Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head! * Voltron Lion Force: Voltron! * Keith: Form spinning laser blades! * Hunk: It's a sword! * Keith: Seriously! Form Blazing Sword! * Lance: Wait, the sword! * Pidge: No time! * Lance: Pidge, no! * Pidge: LANCE! NOOOO! * Allura: We need to move! * Pidge: GET AWAAAY! * Keith: Pidge, the sword! * Keith: Give him covering fire! * Allura: With what? * Keith: Everything! Gallery Voltron Force.png|The Voltron Lion Force File:Keith-in-uniform.jpg|Keith (the leader) File:Lan2.jpg|Lance File:2477026-princessallura_voltron08_thestolenlion_14.jpg|Princess Allura File:Pigde2.jpg|Pidge File:Voltron07.jpg|Hunk Voltron, the Defender of the Universe.png|Voltron Kieth_on_Black_Lion.jpg|Black Lion, Voltron's body and head Lance_and_Red_lion.jpg|Red Lion, Voltron's Right Arm yellowlion.jpg|Yellow Lion, Voltron's left leg SVEN2.jpg|Blue Lion, Voltron's right leg Pidge_on_Green_Lion.jpg|Green Lion, Voltron's left arm The Voltron Force 3D Models.png|The Voltron Force 3D Models used in DEATH BATTLE! Voltron 3D Model.png|Voltron's 3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Voltron Wallpaper.png|Voltron Wallpaper seen in the DEATH BATTLE! b9089c7091eaee2af5678ba7d7c455cd--lion-swords.jpg|The Blazing Sword Spinning laser blades.jpeg|Spinning Laser Blades Trivia * Voltron was a show originally from Japan called Beast King GoLion with different names and dialogue, as well as several plot changes. * Allura is the second female anime/manga character to appear, after Erza Scarlet, and with the next four being Android 18, Renamon, Lucy and Tatsumaki. ** She is also the first female anime/manga character to win, with the next two being Android 18 and Lucy. * Voltron is currently the third tallest combatant, behind Godzilla and the Megazord, and ahead of Gamera. * Voltron is one of the fastest combatants in DEATH BATTLE!, with the individual Lions alone being capable of traveling many times the speed of light, and has traveled between galaxies in a short amount of time. It's also one of the strongest and toughest beings in DEATH BATTLE!, being capable of moving and surviving the gravitational pull equal to that of a black hole. * Currently, Voltron is simultaneously both the strongest feline and machine combatant in the show so far. References * The Voltron Force and Voltron on Wikipedia * The Voltron Force and Voltron on the Voltron Wiki Category:A team of Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Robots Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Female Category:Flying combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Cats Category:Mascots Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Death Battle Victor